


8.5

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotp, Drama, Earthquakes, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Sick Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Angela è una soccorritrice e durante un terremoto, facendo il suo lavoro, soccorre Davide..."Merda.Ecco il suo primo pensiero, mentre si guardava attorno, osservando i detriti.Magnitudo 8,5. Era stato molto pesante e gli edifici crollati erano tanti, troppi.Non era la prima volta che vedeva i danni provocati da una catastrofe naturale, ma non era piacevole.Mai."





	8.5

_Merda._

Ecco il suo primo pensiero, mentre si guardava attorno, osservando i detriti.

Magnitudo 8,5. Era stato molto pesante e gli edifici crollati erano tanti, troppi.

Non era la prima volta che vedeva i danni provocati da una catastrofe naturale, ma non era piacevole.

Mai.

Prestava soccorso nelle aree colpite dalle catastrofi naturali da anni, aveva iniziato da minorenne, dopo aver assistito a un violente terremoto proprio nella sua zona. Terremoto che aveva ucciso molte persone. Da allora si era ripromessa di salvare quante più vite possibili.

Aveva iniziato come volontaria ed era finita a farlo per lavoro.

Ed ora era lì, assieme ad altri colleghi, a scavare nelle macerie di quel luogo desolato.

Avevano già portato al sicuro alcuni superstiti e visto alcuni cadaveri, altri si stavano già occupando di riunire le famiglie, o almeno, i sopravvissuti di esse.

Spostò un grosso mattone, notando alcuni movimenti.

Doveva muoversi.

Doveva agire.

«Qua!» Urlò ai colleghi, cercando da parte loro aiuto, il quale arrivò subito. Iniziarono a spostare altri detriti, mattoni, assi di legno, intere parti di un muro.

«Aiut...» Tossiva, mentre cercava di parlare. Tossiva e cercava aiuto. Ecco la voce che Angela aveva sentito.

«Siamo qui. Siamo la squadra dei soccorsi.» Cercò di farsi sentire per rassicurare la persona che si trovava in difficoltà.

Quando finalmente riuscì a vedere la persona sotto le macerie notò un ragazzo, forse dell'età del liceo.

Era sporco, con i vestiti lacerati, e soprattutto, la gamba... era ancora bloccata da una trave.

Si era salvato per miracolo, pensò, visto il crollo totale dell'edificio.

Si fece aiutare a spostare la trave, notando una lacerante ferita alla gamba destra del giovane..

Il ragazzo tossì di nuovo, mentre lo aiutava a sedersi, posandogli un braccio intorno alla vita.

«Come stai?» Chiese, osservando il suo sguardo spaventato. Vide i suoi occhi neri guardarsi attorno, con paura e allarme. Forse cercava qualcuno.

«D...dove sono? I miei genitori...» Tossì ancora e Angela lasciò che si appoggiasse a lei, mentre guardava i suoi colleghi, come a cercare una risposta da loro.

Scossero la testa, uno di loro indicò dietro al ragazzo. Angela spostò lo sguardo e vide, in mezzo ai resti dell'edificio, delle parti di un corpo umano, forse due. Comprese e rimase in silenzio. Non era il momento di comunicarlo al ragazzo.

Già gli era crollato il mondo addosso con quel terremoto, doveva almeno portarlo prima alla tenda.

«Come ti chiami?» Domandò.

«Davide. Dove... dove sono i miei genitori?» Angela cambiò argomento.

«Ce la fai ad alzarti?» Gli chiese e il ragazzo ci provo, titubante, ma mentre si appoggiava ad Angela la gamba cedette. Non ci riusciva.

Fu proprio allora, cedendo, che perse i sensi appena un attimo prima di essere sorretto da Angela, la quale lo prese di peso e con l'aiuto di altri soccorritori lo accompagnò alla tenda.

Avrebbe dovuto continuare a cercare gli altri superstiti, ma decise di fare uno strappo alla regola. Rimase con lui.

Rimase accanto alla brandina tutto il tempo necessario, finché non riprese i sensi.

Davide riaprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno, notando subito dopo la presenza di Angela, seduta per terra, accanto a lui.

«Sono... sono nella tenda per i soccorsi?» Angela annuì, mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sulla ferita alla gamba. Era stata medicata mentre il ragazzo era privo di sensi, pulita e fasciata. Avrebbero dovuto mettergli un gesso, rifletté.

«Come ti senti?» Il ragazzo iniziò a piangere, senza dire nulla. Le lacrime sgorgavano copiose sul suo volto. Angela rimase in silenzio, senza neppure sfiorarlo. Nonostante fosse rimasta al suo capezzale era una perfetta estranea per quel ragazzo. Difficile rapportarsi con lui. Poteva comportarsi come una sorella maggiore? Ne aveva il diritto?

«I miei genitori... sono morti?» Chiese, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere. Angela abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva evitare di dirglielo.

«Mi dispiace...» Disse, con un fil di voce.

Davide cercò di mettersi a sedere, ma subito dopo non resse e cadde, ritrovandosi nuovamente sdraiato sul materasso.

«Angela...» Nessuno dei due si era reso conto dell'arrivo di un'altra persona. Angela voltò appena la testa e riconobbe un suo collega.

«Devi tornare al lavoro.» Le ricordo, posando appena gli occhi su Davide.

«Solo un attimo.» Rispose pacata, per poi tornare a porre la sua attenzione su Davide.

Era rimasto solo e lei non aveva le idee chiare su come potesse sentirsi.

Si chiese se, oltre a vegliare su di lui potesse fare altro.

«Hai dei parenti da cui stare? Gli domandò e Davide scosse il capo, mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo su di sé e sulle sue emozioni, anche se era ancora estremamente turbato dall'avvenimento.

«Prima del terremoto ero tranquillo, in salotto...» Iniziò a parlare, tirando fuori e Angela lo lasciò sfogarsi. Cambiava argomento, certo, ma era il minimo vista la situazione in cui si trovava.

«Era tutto tranquillo, poi...» Pensò al trauma che doveva aver avuto. Era solo un ragazzino.

Un ragazzino che aveva bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui, che fosse la sua certezza, la sua roccia.

«Senti.» Volle arrivare dritta al punto, «Ora rimettiti. Dopo... ti va di venire a stare da me? Lavoro molto, ma potrei... occuparmi di te.» Davide non rispose, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi.

«Tu pensaci, io torno al lavoro.» Disse, alzandosi e guardandolo un'ultima volta, prima di voltargli le spalle.


End file.
